<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretly Hoe-rny by ohvivi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972072">Secretly Hoe-rny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvivi/pseuds/ohvivi'>ohvivi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvivi/pseuds/ohvivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayon nga, may alak parin siguro sa sistema nila kaya sila nalibugan.. NANAMAN.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secretly Hoe-rny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go heart or kudos please if you read this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pumwesto ang lahat sa may sala, nakahiga sa matresses na nilatag sa sahig nila Manang. Kumpleto pa with comforter and pillows. Naka bukas na rin ang aircon.</p><p>         Jongin Kyungsoo - Sehun Junmyeon - Jongdae Minseok - Chanyeol Baekhyun </p><p>One hour palang nakakatulog si Baekhyun nang makaramdam ito ng uhaw, tatayo na sana siya nang maramdaman niyang naka tanday ang mga legs ni Chanyeol sa legs niya. Binuhat nito ang mabigat na legs at inialis sa kanya. Tumayo at pumuntang kusina para uminom ng malamig na tubig. </p><p>Pagbalik niya ay humiga ito, at ikinumot na rin sa sarili ang kumot nila ni Chanyeol, sabay tumalikod kay Chanyeol. Inilapit nito ang likod at pwet niya sa buong katawan ni Chanyeol dahil malamig at gusto ng body heat. Weh, Baekhyun?</p><p>“What are you doing?” bulong ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Uy gising ka pala. Wala nilalamig ako, gusto ko ng body heat mo” bulong niya pabalik. </p><p>Di na umimik si Chanyeol at hinayaan si Baekhyun. Habang isinisiksik ni Baekhyun ang pwet niya sa may bandang tite nung isa ay nakaramdam ito ng dahan dahang pag umbok. </p><p>“Hmm, someone’s getting angry.” bulong niya.</p><p>“I hate you. Di na ako makatulog sa ginawa mo.”</p><p>Baekhyun softly laughed and kept moving his but down there, teasing the taller one. </p><p>“B, we’re with our friends. Please.”</p><p>“Wala akong ginagawa, lumalapit lang ako sayo.” </p><p>Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun galing sa likod para mas lumapit pa ang tite nito sa may pwet nung isa. </p><p>Tumigil na si Baekhyun sa pang aasar pero di parin humuhupa ang kay Chanyeol. Chanyeol decided to put his hands inside Baekhyun’s gartered pajamas hanggang sa may tite nung isa. </p><p>“Dumpling naman!” he whispered na pagalit. </p><p>“What you can tease me, but I can’t? Mag pigil ka jan.”</p><p>Walang nagawa si Baekhyun at inilagay ang mga kamay sa gitna ng unan at ng cheeks niya. Hinayaan niya lang si Chanyeol na jakolin siya. <br/>Binibilisan ito ni Chanyeol dahil nakikita niyang bumubuka ang mga bibig nung isa. </p><p>“I’m clo-ose.” bulong nung isa. </p><p>Chanyeol stopped. Nabadtrip naman yung isa pero hinayaan nalang dahil nga siguro sa pantetease na ginawa niya kanina. </p><p>Akala ni Baekhyun ay tapos na nang ipasok ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa may likod ng pajama ni Baekhyun. Ramdam ni Baekhyun na basa ang mga daliri nito.</p><p>Ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang isang daliri na at napatakip si Baekhyun ng bibig. Maririnig siya kahit mag whine siya. Finifinger siya ni Chanyeol. Kahit daliri lang ay sobrang sarap. </p><p>Chanyeol inserted two digits. Which made Baekhyun shocked, napa “ha” ito dahil sa gulat. </p><p>“Chan, bab-by. No-oh.” </p><p>“Shh. Maririnig ka nila.” Para kasing one meter ang layo ng mga couples. Buti nalang ay nasa dulo sila. </p><p>Chanyeol removed his fingers. Inilapit niya ang kamay na ‘yon sa bibig ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Duraan mo.”</p><p>“Ha?”</p><p>“Basta.”</p><p>Dinuraan naman ito ni Baekhyun at binasa pinunas ni Chanyeol sa tite niya. Binalik ulit ni Chanyeol sa bibig ni Baekhyun at sinabing “Isa pa.” ginawa naman nung isa. </p><p>Pag kapahid ulit niya sa tite niya ay ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang pajama ni Baekhyun. Bilang pokpok, tinulungan pa siya ni Baekhyun ibaba. Nasa may thighs lang ngayon ni Baekhyun ang pangibaba niya.</p><p>Chanyeol held his buttcheeks at iniangat ito para maipasok ang tite.</p><p>‘Putangina.’ ang naisip ni Baekhyun. </p><p>Chanyeol slowly inserted dahil baka mag ingay yung isa. Nung ipinasok na ay he slowly thrusted kasi hindi rin naman niya magawang mabilisan gawa ng kelangan tahimik sila. Baka umingay pag humampas ang pwet ni Baekhyun sakanya. </p><p>The two liked it. Sobrang thrilling. Chanyeol is closing Baekhyun’s mouth while he’s thrusting. He releases soft and warm breaths and moans into Baekhyun’s ear which made the smaller super horny. </p><p>“Let’s finish sa CR.”</p><p>Umagree naman ang maliit, inayos ang pajamas at tumayo. Tahimik parin ang paligid. Tulog na tulog ang lahat dahil sa alak. </p><p>Nang makarating sa CR ay binuksan ang ilaw at ang exhaust fan. Para daw may ingay parin at di sila marinig.</p><p>“Talikod.” ginawa naman ito ni Baekhyun at ibinaba ang pajamas. Nakalean siya sa sink at kitang kita niya siya at si Chanyeol sa salamin. Si Chanyeol dinuraan ang kamay at ipinahid sa tite. Walang lube dahil hindi naman na siya nakatira dito. Delikado narin kung magiiwan baka makita nila Manang o kaya ng nanay niya. </p><p>The taller inserted his on Baekhyun’s pinkish hole. </p><p>Kitang kita ni Baekhyun sa salamin ang pag buka ng bibig ni Chanyeol at kinantot ito. Bawat thrusts ni Chanyeol ay kita niya ang pag alog ng buong katawan niya. </p><p>Napamoan si Baekhyun ng biglain ni Chanyeol ang pag pasok ng tite niya isang beses kaya tinakpan ulit ni Chanyeol ang bibig nito. </p><p>“Tangina, sobrang libog natin, daddy.” </p><p>“Di talaga ako aggressive makipag kantutan pero pag binadtrip mo na ako dun na lumalabas lahat ng dirty talks and kinks. Annoy me again one more time tulad nung sa sasakyan kanina and you’ll see.” he said while breathing warmly and heavily through Baekhyun’s ear. While still fucking the smaller one.</p><p>Totoo naman, nung nag sex sila sa condo niya ay di naman aggressive tulad kanina sa kotse. Ngayon alam na ni Baekhyun ang gagawin.. Ang badtripin si Chanyeol by teasing sexually. Because that’s also how Baekhyun likes it. </p><p>Binilisan nito ang pag bayo. </p><p>“Daddy, I’m close.” Baekhyun whined. </p><p>“Sabay tayo.” </p><p>Chanyeol thrusted faster and he finally came inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun came in the sink. ‘Sorry po sa bahay ni Chanyeol’.</p><p>Chanyeol cleaned his baby up and Baekhyun loved how Chanyeol can be aggressive and gets back to being a sweet baby after fucking the fuck out of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go heart or kudos please if you read this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>